custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Xakon
Xakon is a former Le-Matoran from Artahka who is now a Shadow Matoran. Biography Xakon was originally a crafter on the island of Artahka. Roughly 1,000 years ago, Xakon was working on a teleportation device when it accidentally went off, transporting the Le-Matoran to the dreaded realm of Karzahni. During his short stay in the realm, he became friends with an Av-Matoran named Nuzaka. Because he possessed vital knowledge Artahka needed, the Order of Mata Nui sent Toa Zuvak and Kevtho to rescue him. They succeeded, as well as rescue Nuzaka. Before leaving, however, the group felt the tremors caused by the Great Cataclysm. Shadow Matoran/Karda Nui Recently, Xakon somehow left Artahka and ran into Makuta Orriki. Against his will, Orriki brought him back to Destral and exposed the Le-Matoran to a Shadow Leech, turning him into a Shadow Matoran. He later accompanied Orriki and Frezako to Karda Nui in order to meet up with Makuta Verahk where they delivered him a Kanohi Olmak and a Nynrah Ghost Blaster. He was then placed in a strike team lead by Toa Shados, who were instructed to launch an assault on Toa Krataka's team, before purposely retreating in order to lure Krataka and his allies into a trap set up by Verahk. In the conflict that followed, Xakon battled Vanak and Nuzaka, managing to defeat Nuzaka and mortally wound Vanak. As a result of Xakon's attack, Vanak was transformed into a Bohrok, before being teleported to the Bohrok Nests underneath the island of Mata Nui. He was then captured, and bound in chains, though refused to give up any information that could ruin Verahk's schemes. Before Krataka could have Xakon's inner light restored, the group was forced to depart in order to combat Verahk's Zusorahk. However, Xakon managed to free himself using his blades, which had been left in close proximity to him. He then recieved a telepathic message from Verahk. The Shadow Matoran was instructed to go to the Makuta's abandoned base and check on an experiment that was left behind, before waiting for Verahk and his allies to arrive. After the Makuta and his remaining allies arrived, Verahk began setting up a new plan to wipe out his enemies. After Krataka's team arrived, Xakon aided Verahk's minions in the battle that followed whilst the Makuta himself absorbed energy from Karda Nui's atmosphere. Upon completing the process, Verahk transformed into a swirling mass of shadows, and swiftly began absorbing his allies in order to boost his powers. Fearing for his life, Xakon fled, stopping by Krataka's base to steal the Skydrax K2 and Verahk's Kanohi Olmak in order to aid in his get away. Following these preparations, Xakon departed Karda Nui, and escaped. Teridax's Reign What Xakon did after he fled Karda Nui remains unknown, but in the midst of Teridax's reign, he reappeared on the Northern Continent, where he was attacked and injured Kuma-Nui. In the nick of time, a wandering Toa of Lightning named Zevrai arrived, and attempted to fight the beast off but to no avail. Before the Rahi could kill btoh Xakon and Zevrai, the enigmatic being Xalnohk arrived on the scene and challenged the Kuma-Nui. Abilities & Traits As a Le-Matoran, Xakon was very brave and bold. He possessed an inventive nature and could create a weapon or tool out of almost anything. As a Shadow Matoran, however, Xakon is very cruel and vicious. Like all Shadow Matoran, Xakon possesses the ability to fire Shadow bolts. Stats Mask & Tools Xakon wears a powerless Faxon. His tools include twin swords and razor-sharp wings. Trivia *Xakons name is derived from the user name Xakano, a member of YouTube.com, whom Xakon's creator has great respect for. Appearances Storyline Appearances *''Kevtho's Story'' (First Appearance) *''Hearts of Heroes'' *''Moliki's Blog'' (Not mentioned by name) *''The Hydros Chronicles'' *''Society of Guardians'' Non-storyline Appearances *''Reign of Shadows: Beginning of the Darkness'' Category:Matoran Category:Toa Hydros Category:Le-Matoran Category:Shadow Matoran